


Something Old, Something New

by KahtyaSofia



Series: Captain's Blog - S2 [16]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: Something Borrowed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of meaningful moments we didn't get to see on Gwen's wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I took back a one-shot I had written in the wake of some rather weepy fics that came after Something Borrowed and I made it a little bit longer and gave it a little more emotional depth. I also added smut. When I sat down to write something for this blog, I realized I had already used my best ideas. You'll find the blog reference after the smut. Unbeta'd as always and con crit welcomed and handled with maturity.

"I think Gwen enjoyed herself today," Ianto heard Jack say as they stood together at the DJ booth and watched the reception in full swing.

"I believe she did," he agreed readily.

"She deserved a nice day. She deserves to be happy." Jack said, sounding wistful.

"Indeed." Ianto felt proud that he had had a hand in making this day happen. "You're not still concerned about her, are you?"

"I'll always be concerned about her. I'm constantly concerned about all of you, you're my team." Ianto stood by silently knowing Jack would either elaborate on his own, or he wouldn't. "It's just that she's so human. That big heart of hers opens her up to a potential for a lot of pain."

"She thrives on the emotions that big heart of hers lets her feel." Ianto pointed out, not for the first time. "Her passion keeps you connected to the world you had begun to lock yourself away from."

"That seems to have become a recurring theme with me." Jack observed quietly. "Pretty young women with an unwavering desire to connect with and help their fellow humans."

Ianto smiled at the truth of Jack's words. After several long moments he spoke again. "There's no reason to believe Rose isn't blissfully happy where she ended up. She's safe with her family, after all." Ianto pointed out softly, believing he was reading Jack's melancholy mood correctly. "There's also no reason not to believe Gwen isn't going to have a long and happy life with Rhys, in spite of Torchwood."

Jack turned slightly and gave Ianto a long look and an affectionate smile. "How well you know me!"

Ianto gave Jack his own look of affection. "You're far too complex to ever really know, Jack. I just do what I can to understand your motivations and your moods."

"You know exactly what motivates me!" Jack leered at Ianto with his devilish grin.

Ianto stepped away from Jack with an answering grin of his own. "Later. I have a lot things to do now."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ianto!" Gwen's smile was wide and genuine as she wrapped her arms tightly around his chest. "It was beautiful! Thank you for everything!"

"You are very welcome, Gwen. Glad to have been of service." Ianto replied, as wide a smile as he ever showed anyone on his face.

Gwen pulled back slightly and looked up in to his eyes, her expression was serious as Ianto felt her carefully searching him for something. "You take care of yourself while I'm gone. Don't let Jack push you around."

Ianto looked down at Gwen, completely at a loss for what she meant. Gwen must have taken his silence as a request for elaboration. She stepped back from him and spoke in a low voice. "When I asked Jack what he was going to do while I was gone he said he was going to order pizza, save the world and shag you."

Ianto blinked once and smiled slowly. He found himself touched by what he was aware was Jack's second intimation to a friend, the first having been Martha, that he and Ianto had a physical relationship. It was really quite sweet. Ianto ran his hands lightly down Gwen's arms once then stepped past her as he said, "Jack doesn't push me around until I tell him to."

"Ianto, I'm serious. Don't make a joke. Jack can be a bit…overwhelming when he puts his mind to something."

Ianto tamped down the annoyance he was starting to feel at the team's uninformed assumptions about Jack's relationship with him. First Owen's bitter resentment and now Gwen's incorrect interpretation of Jack's statement. "I know better than most." Ianto said quietly, continuing to move away from Gwen. "Don't worry about me, Gwen. I can handle Jack. Just enjoy your honeymoon."

"Ianto, you deserve better than being just another item on a list of Jack's distractions." Gwen said hastily as Ianto continued to try to put distance between them.

He didn't like the volume at which that last statement was made. Ianto preferred that none of the wedding guests hear his business. He turned and stepped back to Gwen so he could speak to her in a low voice. "Gwen, we're blokes. Two blokes, involved with one another. We express ourselves differently to one another than do a man and a woman. It is, by it's nature, more physical and less verbose. Understand?" Ianto gave her a tight smile.

Gwen regarded him for a long moment before smiling slightly, the twinkle returning to her eyes. "You're saying you touch instead of talk. Affection instead of declarations."

Ianto considered this for a moment. "That may be over simplifying. We do talk to one another, quite often in fact. But I think you get the idea." He gave her another small smile then moved off quietly to finish his tasks for the night.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Ianto felt the heat of Jack's body just before his arms snaked around Ianto's waist and pulled him back against his chest. "Have you seen the size of the men's, Ianto?" He felt Jack's warm breath ghost across the shell of his ear. "The stalls are the size of my office! Let's go lock ourselves inside of one and…..."

"No, Jack. I still have a lot to do before I can leave." Ianto said, hiding his delighted smile from Jack. He continued cleaning up without turning to look at Jack.

"Hurry up and then we can maybe go try it on that chaise……"

"It's Gwen's wedding, Jack. I think shagging in the men's falls under the heading of 'tasteless'."

"By the time you finish cleaning up all the guests will be gone and we can…"

"No."

"Come on, Ianto…"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"Wha…"

"No."

Ianto felt Jack's chin come to rest on his shoulder. Ianto knew he was pouting without having to look. "Well then. When?" Jack asked, sounding like a petulant child.

Ianto patted Jack's hands where they were clasped over his own stomach. "Take the rubbish to the bins outside and save me the time, then head back to the Hub and I'll meet you there when I'm done."

"You got it." Jack agreed quickly, placing a firm kiss on Ianto's neck. He paused, and Ianto knew he was waiting for him to turn his face toward him. Ianto obliged and Jack placed a quick, hard kiss on his lips before releasing him. "See you back at the Hub."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Ianto strolled in to Jack's office and found him with the box of photos out on his desk. He caught sight of the one Jack sat brooding over. The wedding photo. Ianto had seen this coming. He'd known going into this wedding that Jack was going to be facing memories, not all of them with happy endings. Before he could form his words of comfort and understanding, a question occurred to him.

"Jack?" He found himself asking suddenly.

Jack looked up with a smile. "Yes, Ianto."

"You make almost endless remarks about former boyfriends that really seem to be not much more than dalliances, yet it's women you seem to form emotional attachments to." Ianto stated. "Is that right?"

"No! No, no, no!" Jack shook his head emphatically. "Ianto, I've lived the span of nearly two human lifetimes. I've been in some very intense, very loving long term relationships with men in the past. It just so happens that I've had to deal with issues in the last couple of years that have brought up the memories of some of the women I've loved."

Ianto nodded his understanding, taking up his traditional perch on the edge of Jack's desk. "Fair enough." He said.

"Even with the flexibility of the 51st Century, a pair-bond consisting of a fertile man and woman is still the most effective way to start a family." Jack continued, looking back down at the photo in his hand.

"Effective but not exclusive." Ianto clarified only to see Jack roll his eyes.

Ianto heard Jack mumbling to himself, "Make one silly joke on a miserably rainy night and two years later it's all anyone remembers."

Ianto smiled. He'd heard this diatribe of Jack's before.

"I had parents, Ianto," Jack continued, "you know that. I grew up in a very traditional family consisting of a mother a father and a sibling. I might not care much about the gender or the species of who I love, but when I love, I'm able to commit."

Ianto found he had been rendered speechless. Until Jack had spoken, Ianto hadn't even been aware he'd been concerned about that very thing. How well they sometimes seemed to know and understand one another.

He favored Jack with a tender smile and stood to leave the office. "I'll be around taking care of some things if you need anything," Ianto said.

He had almost reached the door when Jack's voice stopped him, "Ianto?"

He turned back. Jack stood and held a hand out to him. "Dance with me?"

"I have a lot of work to finish, Jack. Maybe when I'm done." he turned to leave the office again.

"It can wait, Ianto! I'm the only one that can take exception to you not finishing up and if I'm the one telling you not to finish…" Jack smiled devilishly.

"Jack, we promised we wouldn't let this interfere with our work." Ianto reminded him.

"I'm the boss, it's my prerogative to make exceptions."

"Sometimes it seems like your mandate," Ianto replied dryly. "I really have a lot to do. Maybe when I've finished."

Jack said nothing but pushed both hands in to his trouser pockets and simply stood and looked at Ianto.

It was then Ianto realized that Jack had something to "say" to him. Neither of them was the type to shout across the Hub. Well, Ianto wasn't. Jack yelled across the Hub but Ianto acknowledged it was a direct order or a lewd joke, but never anything about his feelings. This was one of those times that Ianto had been intimating about to Gwen earlier. The times he and Jack told one another how they felt without saying a word.

Ianto smiled and moved back to where Jack stood. This time he held out his own hand in invitation, feeling Jack take it in his own.

"It was a pleasant surprise to have you cut in earlier but there were too many distractions for me to enjoy you properly." Jack said as he took Ianto in to his arms and they began move slowly to their own tune.

"Of course a Rift alarm system and a pterodactyl aren't the least bit distracting." Ianto murmured against Jack's ear.

Jack's only response was to pull Ianto closer and hold him tightly, pressing their bodies together intimately. He placed a kiss on Ianto's neck and sighed.

Ianto closed his eyes and melted in to Jack as he thought to himself, 'You mean a lot to me, too, Jack.'

…………………………………………………………………….

They'd danced for quite a while. Jack had moved them through his favorite songs from Gene Krupa, Kay Kyser and the Dorsey Brothers; Tommy and Jimmy. He even let Ianto lead during the Rosemary Clooney songs, just because he hadn't believed Ianto had known who Rosemary was before her nephew, George, had come onto the scene. Ianto had won that argument by reciting the singer's mini-biography and even schooled Jack on the fact that George has a cousin named Miguel. Jack took the lead again for the Julie London songs, but their attempts at swing dancing to the Andrews Sisters was thwarted when they both kept trying to lead. Old habits, and all.

Jack did instill a love of Cab Calloway and Pearl Bailey in Ianto that night, without taking anything away from Josephine Baker. They argued over Count Basie and Louie Armstrong, neither coming out a clear winner. They both agreed on Duke Ellington, though. Ianto was surprised and not a little envious that Jack had actually seen and heard Connee Boswell perform, wheelchair and all. This led to a round of trivia where each tried to stump the other as to which Canary had performed with what Band Leaders. Ianto had no chance over Jack's advantage of actually having been to performances by Diahann Carroll and Connie Haines.

Finally, Ianto was ready to drop. The idea of sleeping at the hub appealed to him not at all so he convinced Jack to come with him back to his flat. Not that Jack needed much persuasion.

Now, Ianto lay propped up on a generous stack of pillows, his hands gripped Jack's hips and he watched the other man's back and buttocks flex and strain as he rode Ianto's cock.

Ianto ran a hand up along Jack's back, enjoying the feel of the firm muscles as they bunched and released beneath silky skin. Ianto gripped Jack's hips tightly and slowed the other man's movements so he could watch his own swollen cock slide in and out of Jack's exposed opening.

Jack complied, his movements slowed slightly. After Ianto had thrust up into him several times, he leaned backward with a slight twist to lay his arm on the stack of pillows behind Ianto's head. He sank down so Ianto was buried balls-deep and then kissed him. Hard and deep. Ianto felt his hands tighten on Jack's hips and he returned the kiss.

Jack's body clenched around Ianto's cock. He felt Jack stroking and cupping himself with his other hand and Ianto was the happy beneficiary of the resulting spasms and twitches. He groaned into Jack's mouth and felt more than heard Jack's answering one.

Ianto watched Jack's smooth body straighten up over his own and start to ride him again. He felt Jack's hand come down to twine with his where it gripped his hip. Ianto both steadied and guided Jack as the other man rose up until only the head of Ianto's cock was still inside. They moaned in unison when Jack sank himself down to envelop all of Ianto's shaft. The sight of his cock disappearing inside of Jack's heated body just about had Ianto coming.

He watched Jack's arm as it so evidently stroked his own hard cock. Ianto snapped his hips upward to meet Jack's vigorous downward thrusts. Jack's hand never stopped working his own erection.

"Are you going to come, Jack?" Ianto gasped as his hips again slapped into Jack's arse cheeks.

"I'm really close," Jack moaned.

"I don't want to go til you do," he watched his cock repeatedly disappearing up inside of Jack. Ianto had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep from coming at the sight.

"And here I've been waiting for you," Jack breathed, again leaning back and twisting around to kiss Ianto.

Ianto looked up into Jack's bright eyes and saw his own passion reflected there. He saw his own need and his own affection there as well. They moved roughly against one another, Jack still stroking himself and Ianto holding him steady with hands firmly gripping his hips.

Jack kissed him again, "Are you gonna come inside of me?"

"Yes," Ianto whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from Jack's.

"I can't hear you," Jack breathed against Ianto's lips, "are you gonna come inside me?"

Ianto shoved himself up into Jack's heaving body, "Yes," he groaned, "are you ready to bring yourself?"

"Oh, I'll follow as soon as I see you and hear you go," Jack assured him, "are you close?"

"Yes," Ianto moaned, "I get closer every time you come down onto me. You're so hot, you feel so good."

Ianto groaned when he saw Jack bite down on his own lower lip. His cock was instantly encased deep inside of Jack as the older man sank all the way down until Ianto's balls were pressed tightly between their bodies.

"You like that?" Jack whispered.

"Yesssss," Ianto hissed.

"Show me how much."

Ianto felt himself slide up inside of Jack's heat a few more times before his climax overtook him. He came hard, feeling his own body spasm, his cock twitch as he released his come. He struggled to hold Jack's intense gaze during his orgasm.

"That's it," Jack encouraged softly, "come hard for me."

Ianto collapsed back against the bed and said, "Your turn. Touch yourself for me."

He saw Jack's hand begin to work his cock faster, "You want me to come for you, now?" Jack said around the hitch in his breath.

"Yes, make yourself come," Ianto ordered gently but firmly. He watched Jack breathing heavily through his wet, parted lips. Ianto loved the way Jack's eyelids became heavy just before he came. "Stroke your cock while I watch. I like to watch you touch yourself."

"Yeah? Like this?"

"Like that. Come, Jack. Come for me, now."

And Jack did. He growled loudly and his entire body rocked against Ianto. He shuddered and ground his hips against Ianto's. The hand stroking his cock kept working, milking the last drop of his own come.

Ianto eased Jack's body down onto the bed and spooned around him, "So, what's next?" he asked Jack lightly.

"Next?" Jack's tone was incredulous.

"Well, you've done me, so according to your list it's either time for pizza or to save the world," Ianto smiled against the back of Jack's neck as he listened to the other man laugh.

"I have no idea why I answered her that way," Jack said through his laughter, "I guess I thought it was a strange thing to ask me."

Ianto pulled Jack closer to his body, enjoying the closeness and the warmth, "Strange in what way?"

"She's newly married and about to leave on her honeymoon. It made sense she asked me if I'd miss her, because I will. But, what does it matter what I'm going to do while she's on her honeymoon?"

"Well, I'm just glad I made your list," Ianto laughed against Jack's hair.

They fell silent for a time and Ianto began to drift off toward sleep. His mind wandered randomly back over some of the events of the day. He made a fuzzy mental note to himself to demonstrate his skill with inseam evaluation at the first appropriate moment. His brain suddenly landed on the memory of Jack earlier that day, dashing toward the SUV, coat tails flying, shouting over his shoulder to Ianto, "I need your help, Ianto! I have to get my massive weapon out for this one!"

Ianto couldn't help himself, he started to laugh against Jack's neck.

"Wha…?" Jack muttered groggily.

"Your massive weapon, Jack?"

He could hear the laughter in Jack's voice, "I had to take care of business didn't I?"

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact. Please comment if you do.)


End file.
